Halycon Chivalary
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: What happens when an undercover operation goes very wrong. What's Goren got up his sleeve. I finally completed my first CI fic...after a year! Please review. [Completed]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Started: 19.1.03 Chapter 1 Finished:  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Hi! This is my first attempt so please be nice on you reviews. Hope you like this.  
  
  
  
It's kinda set out weird, because by the time I realized how I was writing it, I had gone too far to change it. It's not really a story, but more of just thoughts and talking between everyone.  
  
Feedback is appreciated! jinnybts@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, they don't belong to me, except for Jeffery and Glenn. So please don't sue me. No harm is intended, I only wrote this for enjoyment.  
  
  
  
Summary: Three guys and a girl, you do the math. (I should warn you, it's a bit weird!)  
  
  
  
******* CHAPTER 1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Bobby Goren sat in his bathroom, staring at his reflection, sulking and talking to himself, thinking about how much he hated sleazy nightclubs. Thinking about everything that had happened life lately, his partner Eames, his boss Deakins and other things like that.  
  
When was time to leave, Goren grabs his keys and heads out the door, with a feeling that he'd left something behind.  
  
In the car, his thoughts wandered to his partner, Alexandra Eames, they had been partners for a year and a half now. She wasn't just a workmate anymore, she was a friend who was always there for him, and to put up with him. They'd been getting closer these past weeks, Eames was at his apartment last night and they talked until almost midnight, and she had decided to stay the night, after falling asleep on the couch.  
  
Almost half way to where he was meant to be, he realized that he had forgotten the flower for Eames, it wasn't a date, it was just part of something that Deakins, is boss, had for some reason insisted upon, Eames wasn't even there when they talked about it.  
  
Deakins and his stupid ideas, Goren muttered to himself while turning his car around back to his apartment. There had be another reason for the flower, Alex wasn't there when we talked about the flower, and it's a ROSE. He'd made a mental note ask Deakins later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex Eames was in her room trying on the right outfit for the case. Tonight, it was an undercover operation to try catching a kidnapper who was also a suspected international drug smuggler and dealer.  
  
It wasn't the kind of thing the Major Case Squad usually dealt with, it was only because the other departments had failed, that Goren and Eames were asked to get involved. If the top two NYPD detectives couldn't crack this case, no one else would. The only wire she was wearing was hidden in a ring she had been given and an earpiece.  
  
Although she knew Deakins, Bobby, and several other officers would be watching, she was still a little wary of being at the bar, talking and thinking for herself, not only was it full of guys with reputations, but the nightclub itself had a bad record.  
  
After her kidnapping when she was eighteen, she had always been cautious of where she was, more alert that she ever was before, maybe that was why she was a detective.  
  
  
  
In the end, after trying and mixing different clothes, she found an outfit, capable of matching the atmosphere of the bar. She had never been one to flirt, even in high school when there was so much pressure for girls to have boyfriends. She just didn't feel comfortable with it.  
  
The truth was Alex was scared of tonight's happenings, so many things could go wrong, and it just had to be in front of the people she knew, didn't it, it just had to be. The price you pay for being a detective.  
  
  
  
She managed to put on some make up without getting stabbed in the eyes with all those brushes, Alex hadn't ever really been vain, just careful of with her appearance. Taking her badge and gun she slammed the door behind her, car keys in hand. It was going to be a long night, and she knew it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meeting the team in front of BTS, the nightclub, they ran through each step, then each wondered into a little group of their own talking to each other.  
  
  
  
"Alex, what's bothering you, you didn't say very much when we were discussing the operation just then, are you scared of tonight?"  
  
  
  
"It's ok Bob..Goren I'll be alright, so..."  
  
Her voice trailed off, unable to finish what she was saying.  
  
"Please Alex, I just want to help."  
  
"I said I'm alright, OK?"  
  
"You aren't ok, you should know better than to lie to me, I'm your partner, I always find these things out."  
  
  
  
Bobby gently put his hands on her waist, and slowly turned her around, and held her in a tight hug.  
  
"Its going to be OK, I promised"  
  
Eames didn't reply, she just turned away, he knew her so well, like a brother, like Jeffery, her brother, the only guy who had really understood and cared for her, but he was gone now, dead from a car accident.  
  
  
  
Alex smiled her thanks and returned the hug.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Captain Deakins, he'd guess from the beginning they Goren and Eames liked each other. Obviously, they couldn't just tell each other, but it was just plain obvious to everyone else at the office, body language and they way they acted around each other said it all.  
  
Deakins just hoped that Bobby hadn't realized that the flower was to hurry things up a bit. It was just so much fun to mess with you colleagues' minds, especially when they attracted to each other.  
  
Not much of a chance, Deakins reflected, these were New York's top detectives, if Bobby didn't already know, then Eames would surely figure it out. Bobby was probably already suspicious, just hasn't thought about it yet.  
  
Hoping the conversation would develop more, Deakins mumbled to himself impatiently.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
How'd u like that? ill try to get the 2nd chapter done ASAP, blame the dept of skewl ed, I hav 2 go 2 skol, rotten timing .please review ~*~Black Storm~*~ jinnybts@hotmail.com 


	2. Red Rose

Author Notes: Hi again, once again, please read and review. And please email me if you have ideas, I really want to finish this fic, but I'm out of ideas for the 5th and chapters after it. And yes there is another chapter coming. Its PG at the moment, I'll tell you if it changes.  
  
Disclaimer: No! I don't own them! But I (L) them!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 2 ******  
  
Bobby took Eames aside over to a dark corner, still not noticing Deakin's watchful eye on them, he handed her the rose he had been holding behind his (and her's!) back.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Bobby."  
  
  
  
Alex gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek and a little smile. That confirmed his suspicions, she didn't know anything about the flower and Deakins was up to something. Something was a bit off, a shabby nightclub and a rose....  
  
  
  
"Um... Now, changing the subject.....You look great Ally. But....'  
  
  
  
"But what"  
  
  
  
" You do realize you may have to run in that outfit, don't you, and where is your badge?" Bobby said commenting on her skimpy halter-top, miniskirt, and strappy high heel sandals. Bobby had never seen her dressed like that before, it almost made him wonder what was underneath those clothes 'stop it!' he commanded himself, this was Eames, his partner, not some woman he was dating.  
  
  
  
"Typical, typical Bobby." Eames chuckles to herself, she had been expecting that comment, and it was fun to find some answer to keep her partner hanging, forgetting here fears, she replied rather sweetly. " First of all, I can actually run in this outfit, second, ever heard of Velcro, my badge attached to a piece of that a hidden out of sight."  
  
  
  
"OK, OK, just one more question, where's your gun?"  
  
  
  
"Where are we anyway, the precinct? Anyway, I have a smaller model, and it's in a secret pocket. Gees Bobby, and you call yourself a detective."  
  
  
  
After the friendly banter, they walked into the club together.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After entering together, the two split, they had a job to do. Goren positioned himself at the bar where he had a good view of the smoky Club, Deakins sat near the dance floor, all the others except for one, who was pretending to be a customer on the dance floor, were scattered around.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Eames straddled around in her chair, drinking her glass of beer, half- expecting she would black out because her drink had been spiked. Her eyes roamed the dance floor for the description she had been given by Genevieve Riverstar, one of the victims he had abducted and for some reason realeased: Caucasian, blue eyes, blond hair, and charming smile. Hey, Alex thought to herself, I could almost find that same description in Goren. But he doesn't need to know that.  
  
Coming out of the men's washroom, a guy who fit the description perfectly walked out, walking out with a confident manner.  
  
Propping her head onto hand, Alexandra said to the ring.  
  
"Check out the guy coming out of the men's room, does he look like our guy?"  
  
"Try make eye contact." Said a voice in her earpiece.  
  
"OK."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't like the look of that guy, cute but, something is wrong with him, Goren observed as he put his profiler skills to work. He noticed a faint scar on his neck, even in the dim interior of the bar, probably a scratch from one of the victims. If that was the guy, he didn't want Eames to get too close.  
  
  
  
He hope that his partner wasn't going to be hurt, he had been concerned for her, even before tonight. It wasn't that she couldn't defend herself, she could easily do that, it was the emotional side, ever since they started talking about the case  
  
  
  
He had sensed that she had a totally different interior, different from the powerful, determined cop she was on the outside. He had gotten close to understanding what Alex was like outside of work a few times, like in the parking lot earlier, the look in her eyes when he had tried to figure out what was wrong. Probably some guy she cared about, who got hurt or left her Goren thought.  
  
This was gunna be one long night, and he knew it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weird, I no, but hey, its me that rote this, plz R&R ~*~ Black Storm ~*~ 


	3. The Third Guy

Authors Notes: Hey!, I'm Out of Ideas, anyway, sorry if the people seem a bit out of character, but hey, I think that was the point.  
  
Disclaimer: Isn't one enough already(actually 2) no, they don't belong to me!  
  
****** CHAPTER 3 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Watching the guy's face, Alex tried to make eye contact. Finally succeeding, the blond man met her eyes and gave her a small smile, before making his way over to her.  
  
"Hey there, haven't seen you here before, you from out of town?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"My name is Glenn Purdy, As you have probably already figured out, I'm a regular."  
  
"Alexandra Thorman, you can call me a Alex."  
  
Extending her hand, Eames answered with a different name to her own, so if he wanted to check up on her, nothing would turn out.  
  
Shaking it, he asked "Haven't heard of you. Hope to get to know you a bit better." He winked at Alex, "So .where are you from?  
  
Eames hesitated slightly before answering. Deliberately avoiding his question  
  
"Oh! Who me? I spent last night at a friends."  
  
Alex wasn't lying, just avoiding the truth.  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
Glenn's gaze followed Alex's as she glanced down at her empty glass. Offering to buy her a drink, Purdy sat beside her and both drank their beers silently.  
  
" You want to dance?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh great, another guy just HAS to walk into the picture. As far as Deakins's was concerned, things had been going just perfect before that Glenn guy entered the picture.  
  
After watching Eames and Glenn them walk towards the dance floor for a fast number, he tries to get Goren's attention, but Goren is just sitting there, eyes unfocused. Not very happy, obviously, summarizes Deakin's to himself.  
  
Walking over to join his detective, he thinks of some other way to bring Goren and his partner together.  
  
"You reckon that's the guy?" Deakins asks Goren  
  
"Looks like it." Was the reply. "Check out that scar on his neck, will you Deakins, did any of the victims mention scratching or have blood under their fingernails?  
  
"Nope, nothings comes to mind, we'll check the interrogation tapes tomorrow. Something might turn out, this guy has lots of victims, chances are, something will turn up."  
  
Both watching the dance floor, they sat in silence.  
  
Finally Deakins excused himself saying he needed to go to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Damn it! Forgot to ask about the rose! Goren grumbled, he was eager to know why a rose had been involved.  
  
How Goren got Eames for a partner was a mystery, he didn't regret about not even saying anything in the process of choosing he'd wondered about it a lot lately, but hadn't come up with an answer.  
  
It wasn't that he didn't like Alex. Bobby was crazy about his best friend. But in the interrogation room, where they usually dealt with suspects less than social, they tended to flirt with her, and pay more attention to her than necessary. Goren hated when that happened, but Eames never did anything or said anything to stop it, she just entertained the suspects, making questioning from Alex answered more freely.  
  
Then again, she was attractive enough to turn some heads, suspect usually answered her questions more freely than his. She was also a great listener, she didn't observe or ask weird questions, she just listened and somehow was always able to catch up with Goren weird ideas and make a picture just from listening. Goren's observation skills and Eames' ability to listen made a great combination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, you're a great dancer!" Glenn shouted over the din of the bar.  
  
"Thanks." They'd been dancing to a fast number, and the one playing now was a fast one. Curious and wanting to learn more Eames persuaded Glenn to dance the next song.  
  
While they were dancing, Alex pursued a routine conversation.  
  
"So where are you from, Glenn?"  
  
"Brooklyn"  
  
"What do you do, for a living?"  
  
"I'm an executive secretary at a bank."  
  
"Cool."  
  
She slipped her slim arms around his neck, and coyly asked about what he liked to do in free time.  
  
"I don't know. I know it seems weird that an executive sec like me would be in a place like this, but it's lets me wind down, and they play heaps good music, despite their shabby reputation."  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
"Where have you been lately, say last week on Tuesday."  
  
Tuesday was when Genevieve Riverstar had been abducted.  
  
"You are so full of questions." Purdy laughed "I was up in L.A on business and visiting my uncle."  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
thanks riverstar !Sorry I cut it off, I just ran out of ideas ,hopefully I'll get some more, although I have a few bizarre ones, ill try get the next chapter up soon! ~*~Black Storm~*~ 


	4. Two Dark Figures

CHAPTER 4  
  
Authors Notes: I think I've kind of left this fic for too long, it feels real weird writing it again. There's more Bobby and Alex in this chapter.  
  
Pairing: Bobby and Alex, what else would it be, Deakins and Bobby? (ewwww!)  
Disclaimer: Gees! Nope not mine, don't own them guess I never will!  
  
--- Halcyon- is a peaceful or happy time (formal use).  
  
---Chivalry- a behavior when men are, unselfish, polite and considerate of women.  
  
Please don't ask how I got this title, I just chose two words that I liked and put them together, with help from Kat of course!  
  
Summary: This story is more just bits and pieces rather then actual story the whole way through, there's a lot of POVs and people are Very out of character!  
Feed back is always welcome! Jinnybts@hotmail.com  
  
Please R&R  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
She's a great dancer, and she's pretty, fun and so easy to be with. Goren thought, he was meant to be watching what was going on, but he just kept finding his mind wandering to Alex. It was then that he realized that he like any guy with her, he didn't like any guy it to be with her alone, or any guy to flirt with her. It had all started about three months ago, when he'd become more and more distracted at work by his partner sitting across from him everyday. He hadn't been sure what it was then, but now he was almost positive on what it was.  
  
He was in love with his partner.  
  
If being in love with your partner, and wanting to build a relationship despite work, wasn't a recipe for total chaos and disaster he didn't know what was.  
  
It was general knowledge at not only the office but at the precinct, that Bobby was a strictly work only guy, and almost never showed emotion on cases. They also knew that Goren and Eames was the best partnership in the force, and the most attractive pair. Many guys had tried to work with Eames, but as far as Eames was concerned There was only one man in her life, Bobby, and maybe Deakins, and her father but that was all.  
  
There was no one else. No one.  
Purdy's hands were on her back now. Bobby winced, he didn't like it when people did that. Only he could do that. Goren now knew how very protective he was of his friend and the hazards of working with someone your in love with. It was dangerous stuff. He's only selfish condolence was that she's wasn't feeling very comfortable either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex wasn't exactly comfortable with their current dance position either. She's wasn't used to it. She's hadn't been dancing like this since back in collage. Having Bobby around, watching her, with his hawk-like eyes wasn't helping. Out of all the men she's had ever met, Bobby was the one she's loved and felt safe with the most. He was also the nicest guy.  
  
She knew he was a great guy, beneath his quirkiness, weird thoughts and general ranting. Beneath the tough, determined cop exterior, there was a whole different Robert Goren. He was soft, kind, and even shy out of work. A whole, new, lovable Bobby.  
She'd been battling attraction for a while now. Of course, she's had noticed him from the start, just not in *that * kind of way. Things had only started getting out of hand lately. She's could only look away when he smiled at her, and turn when he touched he like he had in the car park. There wasn't that much that she felt she could do around him anymore What she wanted it was, to either have a relationship with guy and risk a recipe for disaster or just have things the way they were before any of this had started.  
  
When they could share anything.  
  
Times had changed, and so had they.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The only story that both of them knew was that "I Love Her (or him!)" there was no "I love him, and he loves me" or a" I love him and she loves me." It was just one way for now. For now. But they both intended to change that.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Glenn was getting cocky now, feeling her tense up when he put his hands on her back. Obviously she wasn't used to this kind of intimacy. She had fallen for the Bank Executive quip.  
  
The song ended and Glenn suggested they go outside. Curious, Alex agrees.  
  
They slip out the back door and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deakins sat there scrutinizing through his fingers looking miserable. He was getting a bit bored, and was almost relieved when the two slipped out the back, then realizing it could be dangerous he signaled Goren to join him out the back.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The back door of the bar led to a small yard that was a surprisingly well tended. The two cops stayed in the shadows and tried to see what was happening.  
  
They saw two figures in a darker corner of the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: OMG! What do you think they were doing? I'll try to get the next chapter done soon. Sorry if this chapter is a so boring! - Black Storm please R&R special thanks to Gen! 


	5. Waking up

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, but if they were, there would probably be a bit of a personal side in the cases.  
  
I borrowed them for my own pleasure and pleasure of others, so I guess you shouldn't really bother suing me, because the producers are the ones making the money, not me.  
Author Notes: Hi Everyone! Sorry this took so long, high school is weirder than I though! This one will probably seem a bit boring, but read and see! Oh Yeah, there may be mistakes in this (if there are just ignore them!) because English isn't my native languages!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
By the way, I dug this up, (great where the hell is my German Dictionary!) (No that's not it!)  
  
Any way from the Collins Pocket German Dictionary.  
  
Chivalry in German is Ritterlichkeit  
  
Sorry, but I can't seem to find any German definitions of Halcyon!  
  
I'll include it in my next chappie if I can find it!  
  
Meanwhile I hope you enjoy this!  
**************  
  
There in the corner, stood to dark figures......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 5  
  
***************** Bobby gasped as he saw what was happening, the blond man, Glenn Purdy, had her in a hug and was holding a syringe behind Eames' neck, ready to break the skin.  
Before either Bobby or the Captain could react, Purdy had plunged the syringe into Alex' neck, causing her to collapse instantly.  
  
"Stop right there!" Bobby and Deakins cried in unison as they stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Purdy, although startled, instantly let go of Alex and started to run. Unconscious from the drug, Eames fell heavily to the ground. Purdy apparently knew his way around well, jumping into a clump of tall, dense bushes, which covered a well-worn track.. The detectives ran after him, but soon lost him to the surrounding, pitch-black darkness.  
Defeated, the hurried back to the now unconscious Eames. Deakins told Bobby, who was still trying to get Alex back to her original state, that they would try to search the night club's garden tomorrow.  
  
Alex was beginning to come around as Bobby gently eased her into a sitting position.  
  
"Alex, wake up. It's me, Bobby."  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah. Um. You ok?"  
  
"What happened, and why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Don't you remember what happened?" Goren was now not only concered, but angry as well.  
  
"All I remember is a sharp pain in the neck, literally." Alex grimaced as her she remembered what had happened. "And then everything went black."  
  
"Do you remember anything he said gestures, words?" Bobby asked Alex, who was now trying to get up.  
  
"He told me I was beautiful then he pulled me into a hug." She replied, her voice stronger now, she sighed then tried to get up.  
  
Finally standing firmly on the ground, on her own two feet. Alex looked around, and things stopped spinning, and she stopped imagining things.  
  
At this moment, Deakins walked up to his two detectives and held up a bagged syringe, the same discarded one which had been used on Alex, and frowning at it, he said, rather regretfully.  
  
"That's all I've found around here."  
  
"I'm going to nail that bastard!" Goren said, fuming to his superior, anger evident. James Deakins could see the anger in Goren's eyes. One look at Bobby and you could tell that one Detective Goren was as mad as well.. hell  
  
Wherever this guy was, he was going to be caught.  
  
"Whatever. Just make sure whatever you do, it's legal and within departmental regulations." Deakins paused "Meanwhile, you may want to get your partner cleaned up" He motioned towards Alex, who was once again on the grass again. "The hospital would be a good place to start."  
  
Deakins paused yet again and added " You and Alex can have some time off if you want. It's been a long night. Hell, it's been a long month!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, I have a friend who works at the hospital, Jamey Vance, I'll give him a call, you may get through the queue easier and quicker."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Thanks again!"  
Goren sighs as he helps Alex up. " Come on, do I have to carry you or can you walk."  
  
"You can carry me if you like, but, just don't stick a syringe into me, otherwise I can walk." Alex replied with a dry answer, not really giving a real answer.  
  
"I'll take that as a ' I can walk". Let's go then." Taking her hands, in his, he walked over to where they had parked their cars.  
  
The first thing that entered his mind was Uh-Oh. What about her car.  
  
As if reading his mind, Eames answers his question " Leave it here tonight, we can pick it up tomorrow." He noted the word we, but decided not to question her.  
  
Ok if you're sure.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Let's go then"  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know this was a bit weird but the next chappie should be ok.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!! I luv al who review my stories! Hang in there all you Alex/Bobby shippers! ~*~ luv Black Storm~*~ black_storm_ci@hotmail.com 


	6. Butt shifting, a strong, warm body, and ...

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything interesting right now so.Same as all the others!  
  
A/N: Hey again! I still haven't found that German Dictionary yet! Oh well, it's out there somewhere!!!!  
  
If you have any questions, ideas or want to talk about my stories, please email me at black_storm_ci@hotmail.com!  
  
Here's a refresh for your mind, they're going to the hospital to get Eames checked over for injuries. blah.blah! Why there is so much conversation in my stories is just beyond reasoning!  
  
Anyway, enough from me!  
  
Hope you all like it! And please review!  
  
******************  
  
Before I start, here are some answers to your reviews from Chapter 5!  
  
Barbara: I don't know what I decided to let Alex get injected with. Shouldn't be too bad though, after all, she 's alive --- for now! She may even get infected with AIDS! I duno yet, but I get to decided. YAY!!!!  
  
Sylphide: Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!!!!  
  
Gaga (): Your not the only one on holidays!!!!! I'm on holidays too! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry I duno the name of that story, email me and I might be able to tell you what it is!  
  
Alyse: well, I'm supposed to be your friend, but my brains too stuffed today, and I did say that the genre was ROMANCE!! Be warned!!. Glad you like it, tho.  
  
Alyse (yes again!) I'll tell you what's in it next chapter. She can't call 911 (glad you remembered this is set in America!) because the drug thingy works very quick!  
  
Rlurry: I'm so happy you like it. I was starting to think that it was too over the top. Here's the next chapter!  
  
RivErStaR/Amy: Knock here out for a few days? Hell no (lol) what would I be writing about. I can't stand getting Bobby that upset! Besides, that drug was only supposed to knock her out for enough time for Purdy to blindfold and gag her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Don't forget my hospital chair description at the bottom!! Email if you have more words!!!!! ____________________  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
Meanwhile, a call goes out from the captain's phone to the hospital.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Vance here," came the slightly gruff voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey Jamey, it's James Deakins."  
  
"Oh, hey! How are you doing buddy?"  
  
"I'm fine," Deakins said, slightly hurriedly, as he had another agenda.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, nothing for me actually, but I'm calling to tell you that I have two detectives coming over, not on business. Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"Just for a check up."  
  
"Because of .?" Dr. Vance prompted.  
  
Deakins sighed. "No more questions, but Eames got hurt tonight."  
  
"OK."  
  
"You with me so far?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm with you."  
  
"Their names are Goren and Eames. Eames is the patient."  
  
"Anyway, I don't care how busy you are just make sure you see them."  
  
"What for? I mean why do I HAVE to see them?"  
  
"Well. ok. Now don't make it too obvious, but make them feel I bit uncomfortable, and treat them as if they're dating, a couple, however you want to put it."  
  
The doctor, knowing his friend and how stubborn he could be, asked, "Alright, but may I ask why you are playing matchmaker?"  
  
"Because. they are perfect for each other, I know it, I'll bet the whole New York Police force knows it, god dammit! But they can't see it themselves. Those two getting together would be the best thing that Major Case has heard about in years!"  
  
"Fine, okay, James. I don't know why I'm helping you but I suppose it's a good enough cause. I always was a sucker for romance."  
  
Deakins sighed in relief. "Thanks, Jamey! You'll understand more when you see the two together."  
  
"Ok, but you owe me!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The two hung up, and the doctor turned back to his list of patients as he called the front desk to let them know the changed circumstances.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: *(To get a complete description on the chairs, read my comment at the end!)  
  
*******  
  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the waiting room of the hospital, after giving a nurse their details, Bobby went to get a soda from down the hall. When he came back, he found Alex asleep in one of those * gray, plastic hospital chairs *, shifting her position every minute so as not to get a sore butt. Finally sick of her constant shifting, Goren put an arm around his partner and leaned her body against his own strong one. Eames just smiled and snuggled into the warm object.  
  
Soon after Goren sat down, the nurse called out their names to tell them that the doctor was ready to see them. She paused however, before leading the way to his office, to give them a not-so-subtle glance over. It was only then that Bobby realized what a funny .err. hilarious sight he and Alex were.  
  
One close to perfectly composed guy in a suit, no tie, and a completely exhausted and disheveled girl in a halter top and mini skirt!  
  
They followed the nurse to the doctor's office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they stepped into the threshold of the door, the nurse left them. Dr.Vance stood up to greet them and motioned for them to sit down.  
  
Involuntarily, Goren found himself profiling the doctor. Bobby found him to be in his late forties, brown hair with patches of gray and surprisingly blue eyes. Some that seemed very likely to be aquatinted to Deakins. Once he had sat down on the comfortable chair, he caught the doctor's eyes flicking over Alex and himself. He saw amusement, understanding and mischief. The latter surprised him the most. He wondered just how much Deakins had told Vance on the phone.  
  
"Good evening," He started in a pleasant voice. "Your Captain called me to let me know you were coming. Now what seems to be the problem?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Where do you think the name Dr. Jamey Vance came from?  
  
Alright, here's a list of what the chair is like. It's grey, uncomfortable, hard, stupid, lifeless, uncomforting, boring, butt- killer, typically hospital-designed, crap, unhygienic (and here we are in a hospital), rigid, butt-squisher, pathetic, annoying, old, creaky, dull, shit, stinky, horrible, stubborn, rigid, un-sympathetic, cold, unfriendly, plastic, uninteresting, bland, easy-to-get-pissed-at, low-set, mindless, unfriendly, unwelcoming, solid, merciless, unforgiving, insane, rejected, rousing, unprofessional, smells-like-fart, abnormal, uncaring, unnecessary, negative, unpopular, rejecting, de-formed, plastic, lecturable. And maybe just over SICK! (Hmmm so that is why it is at the hospital.)  
  
That's all I could come up with, so if you have anymore ideas or words you want me to add, please just email me at black_storm_ci@hotmail.com  
  
By the way, my summary/personification poem of the hospital chair was not meant to offend anyone, incase you are offended, I am just trying to share my point of view on these useless lumps of hard plastic.  
  
Please Review!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER YOU CAN FIND OUT WHAT ALEX WAS INJECTED WITH! Does she get HIV???(Yeah, I'll bet, the possibilities are. what like.100-1??)LOL WHAT DOES THE DOCTOR DO????? 


	7. HIV or No HIV?

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. Can't think of anything sarcastic to say so I'll save it for next time, ok?  
Author Notes: Hey again, sorry this took so long to put up! Sort of forgot about it, and have been too busy. But, in future if you want chapters up quicker, send in more reviews and comments so I do not think that you have completely forgotten about it. A review makes it more fun to write and tells me people actually read my fanfic and like it (or maybe not!)  
  
Mind you I ain't no doctor, and I'm having a hell of a hard time writing and thinking about this. So do not yell at me if this is completely crapped up ok?  
  
If you want to email me, email is black_storm_ci@hotmail.com  
  
_REPLY THINGYS_ Barbara: Nope, sorry it will not help! Anyway, did you really think I would stop the story right there? What would I be doing with one Eames with HIV, and a probably very confused Bobby? Here is what the formula would probably look like. HalyChiv - (perfectly healthy Eames) + (HIV/AIDS +Alex). I'm freaked just doing the math! Anyway I don't blame you for bringing that up! I REALLY appreciate your review! Sylphide: My reply to you is a rather damp. I WATCH THE CREDITS TOO! Lol Not to mention enjoy the music! Anyway have you noticed, not sure exactly where, (near the end somewhere) that there is a James Sheridan? I wonder if he and Jamey Sheridan are related. I can't help it if each chapter only has a bit!!!!!! TLG Fan: At least someone other than Sylphide and me noticed! I couldn't think of a name for the doctor guy so I had to do SOMETHING! Anyway thanks for your review. Everyone Else: Thanks for your review, they really make me happy and keep it up!  
  
Anyway, enough talk here it is!  
  
Enjoy! (Man, I always put that don't I?)  
  
Also if you have anymore negative words describing that stupid plastic lump of a hospital chair, email me and I'll put them up in the next chapter(s)!!!!  
  
(Sorry, but before you start to read, all thoughts are in italics!)  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
".Now what seems to be the problem?"  
  
********************~********************  
Dr. Vance POV  
  
Ah-ah! I can see what James means. It's just like him to be playing matchmaker and watching two such people. One tall, dark and handsome. The other petite, strawberry-blond, but elegant and intelligent like. The perfect couple, their personalities seem quite alike. I'm going to have some fun!  
  
- - - - - - -  
" Eames you wana talk?"  
  
"Nah".  
  
Eames, Eames what the heck, from what Deakins told me, I would have expected a sweetie or at the very least an Alex.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk then. We were in a club trying to nail our guy. Undercover Op, people were watching, Alex was the main person, she danced, talked, got our suspect comfortable, that kinda thing." 'Not to mention put her life at risk. What would I have done if it had gone completely wrong,' Goren thought as he paused.  
  
"Eames and the guy went outside. When Deakins and I saw them next, they were standing in a corner and Purdy, our suspect, has her in a hug." Goren pauses and gulps; the Doctor notices a slightly pale and miserable Alex.  
  
My, my, my she is pale isn't she? Not to mention miserable! I wonder if it's from the effects of the drugs or the fact that she doesn't want to be seen with any other guy, other than her partner.  
  
"The captain and I saw Purdy holing a syringe to the back of her neck and before we can do anything, he pricks her and whatever sedative was in the needle took immediate effect and she collapsed in his arms. Deakins and I then acted, but he just dropped Alex as if she were a sack of potatoes. She hit the ground and he ran of into the bushes."  
  
"Ok, Alex I need you to answer some questions ok?" I ask her.  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Does your head hurt?"  
  
"Sorta. I feel kinda dizzy and faint. When I touch things, I know I'm touching them, but I can't actually feel them," Alex answered.  
  
" How are you feeling over all? Any hallucinations? Do you know where we are?" I ask her again.  
  
" We're at a hospital, in a doctors office. Your name is Dr. Jamey Vance. No, I am not imagining things, at least I hope not, unless Bobby really is not beside me. As to how I'm feeling, it feels like I've had one too many cheap beers, my neck is throbbing, I've got a headache and I feel weak." Her answers came sort and fast, as she began to show signs of irritability.  
"Ok then. I just need to check your heart rate and blood pressure." By now, I have a pretty good idea as to what she was injected with, but even so, I thought that I should, at the very least, check heart rate and blood pressure.  
  
I checked them, they were as I thought, blood pressure normal, and heart rate a bit slower.  
  
Why does James always stick me with jobs like these, I have no-where to go!!!!! Not to mention nothing to say!!!!!  
  
I start to talk again.  
  
"Pretty normal considering the circumstances. Now I need to check your neck where the syringe broke the skin."  
  
I help her onto the examining table, it isn't necessary for a pin prick or hole in the neck, but I thought it might stir Goren up a bit.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ GOREN'S POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watch her as she lies on the table. Damn she has a great figure! Never had this kinda view, then again she always wearing tank tops, suits, and stuff. I like that halter-top!!!! Now what is the doctor up to?  
  
"Now Detective Goren."  
  
"Bobby will do Doc."  
  
"Fine. Fine. Now I need you to hold your partner's hair to the side so I can have a look at where the point of the needle entered."  
  
From the front end of the bench-like table, came a snappish, muffled-pillow comment.  
  
"Hey, Doctor Vance, you can call me Alex. I'm fine with that."  
  
The doctor glances at Bobby, he is concerned.  
  
"Is she usually like this?"  
  
I shrug and answer. "No, she's usual very easy going. She seems very tense tonight."  
  
"I heard that Robert Goren. You seem very protective tonight!"  
  
"I'll take a look at your neck now if you two are done." The doctor said loudly, intervening our little banter session swiftly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
I don't answer, just look and observe what Vance is doing. He has put on a pair of latex gloves, retrieved an odd looking magnifying glass and walks over to where a jar of those wooden ice block sticks (paddle-pop sticks) is sitting on the table. He picks up the wooden stick and is poking around the tiny, almost indistinguishable mark on my partner's neck.  
  
Alex starts giggling  
  
"That tickles."  
  
"Alright, I take back what I said earlier." I start "Alex *really* isn't herself."  
  
Alex doesn't appear to have heard what I've said as she just keeps on giggling.  
  
He has apparently noticed me observing as he explains to me that he is trying to see whether the drug has been completely absorbed or if traces still remain. He starts speaking to Alex again. Next he's looking at the entry hole and starts mumbling incoherently.  
  
"Ok now Alex, I need you to tell me if it hurts where I touch you, okay?"  
  
The brown-haired doctor gently pressed the small of Alex's back with the heel of his hand.  
  
"Does that hurt?"  
  
"Nope, I'm still numb."  
  
"Fine, now can you flip over for me?"  
  
Alex does as the doctor asks. I feel myself gulp as her top rides up a bit, exposing her firm stomach.  
  
"Like what you see Bobby?" Alex asks cheekily, yet seductively.  
  
"Yeah, whatever partner." I decide to just state the truth, but conceal it in my way of expressing so; sarcasm, a man's best friend.  
  
"Alex, tell me how you feel when I do this." He puts the heel of his hand at the bottom of her rib cage, and applies pressure.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And here?" Once again using the heel of his hand, he gently applies pressure, this time to the area just below her throat.  
(((((((((((((((( DOCTOR VANCE POV ((((((((((((((((  
  
I hope I get a reaction! If I get sued for misconduct or sexual harassment, I swear I'm going to kill James!  
  
I glance at Bobby, he doesn't look too happy. I'm pretty sure I know what the drug is now.  
  
"Just going to take your temperature now." I go over to my desk and start rummaging through it's contents, I don't miss the tender look Bobby gives his partner, who now has her eyes closed.  
  
I find what I'm looking for, and take her temperature. While the temperature is coming up, I'm trying to find a dramatic way to tell them what the drug was.  
  
Ah! Well, so much for trying to look professional. Wait a tic, I am a pro! Gees, is it just me, or am I completely crazy tonight. I mean normally it'd be near impossible for someone like James to talk me into something like this. They do make a good coup-  
  
Beep!  
  
The thermometer announced that it was time to be checked. Her temperature is normal.  
"Bobby can I speak to you for a moment?" I ask. Robert nods his consent.  
  
"What about me?" whined an impatient Alex. I realized now that she was probably half drunk.  
  
"You stay there and rest for a while." I tell her. She pouts but does as she's told.  
  
(((((((((((((( BOBBY POV ((((((((((((((  
  
The doctor wants to talk to me. Alone. What the hell did I do? I hope what ever Alex has isn't too bad. If anything happens to Eames, I swear I will get my hands on that sick bastard and kill him! He deserves to rot in-  
  
"Bobby?" He's caught my attention, and chuckles. "It's not that bad. The substance she's been injected with is a tranquilizer. It's called Carophetina. It has been completely absorbed, it is very easily extracted from cocaine, ecstasy, alike. Carophetina works very quickly and it's not really an unique drug, but a mix of a few different properties, giving you the same effects as common depressants."  
  
"Thank god." I heave a sigh of relief.  
  
He hesitates before continuing.  
  
"Detective, I don't know how much this will help in your investigation. But upon investigating the needle mark on your partners neck, I would say that your guy uses expensive syringes."  
  
"Why do you say that?" I inquired.  
  
"Well, first of all the mark is very small and fine, almost invisible. And the exit wound is very fine with no foreign particles that I can observe. I say this as I was once a forensic pathologist."  
  
"Thank-you, is that anything else you can tell me about the wound or substance?"  
  
"This is just on a hunch, but chances are your guy is doing a large drug ring and deals with expensive, high quality drugs. My reasoning is that there is not crater like build-up around the wound. The better the quality of the Carophetina, the less is needed to make the tranquilizer. In other words, the better quality it is, the more concentrated it is." He paused before continuing.  
  
"Also it appears that he is quite experienced as the needle went in straight with no signs of hesitation. When he mixed the Carophetina solution, he mixed it so that everything was even. I would say that there is about two parts of high quality Carophetina to six parts of plain water and one part mineral water."  
  
He finishes and my mind is whirling. I wonder why he went from forensic pathology to being a practical doctor.  
  
"I appreciate your opinions Dr. Vance, I will make sure they are considered. I don't particularly want to ask this, but are there any lasting effects or anything else about this incident and my partner that I should know about?"  
  
My heart sinks as he looks away, and is obviously trying to suppress something.  
TBC......  
  
A/N: Sorry to cut it off there, but it has to be done! Chapter 8 will be up soon! Meanwhile, will somebody please read Roses Have Thorns (LAOCI) and give me ideas for chapter 3 or a sequel.  
  
(Thanks so much Sylphide and Amy for correcting all those tense mistakes I made, must have been hell!)  
  
Sylphide: There happy, I wrote more than my average 6 pages!!! Thanks for your help.  
  
Oh and I have absolutely no idea whether or not Carophetina is real! I just made it up! 


	8. Ewww! Cooties and Goren Germs!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. They belong to Dick Wolf and his little buddies. Normally, I would come up with something sarcastic to say, but for the last few chapters, I've found that I just can think of anything just..... yet. Pfft!  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter took so long to upload. I went on holidays to Batemans Bay. For those who do not know where that is, it's on the south coast of Australia about four and a half-hours drive from Sydney, NSW. (Two hours I think from Wollongong right? I'll let an expert correct me if I'm wrong) Why I talk so much is completely beyond me. Anways, here goes.  
  
Note from RivErStaR: Yeh you're toally right . Batemans Bay is about 2 to 2 ½ hours from the Gong. Nice spot too if I remember rightly ( But then again . I wouldn't trust my memory for anything *LOL*  
  
Reply to note from RivErStar: Yeah, I wouldn't trust your memory either! Anyways, thanks for editing, you too Syl.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
REPLIES Shondie- I am not a doctor. I mean it seems a bit off if I managed to finish. my Bach, Degree, Residency, University, Pre, Primary and High school, Meds, HSC, Ph.D., AND Graduate and all the other stuff required all in a matter of some less than fifteen years right? Thanks for the compliment though!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ NO ACTUAL POV YET ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr Vance barely suppresses the grin, which was threatening to invade his face. The look on Robert's face is priceless. The detective seriously looks as though he believed something bad was going to happen to his partner.  
  
"Lighten up, don't look so depressed. Your partner seems to have been injected with a sterilized needle so you shouldn't really have to worry about HIV, although we will take tests just in case."  
  
A flicker of relief appears on Bobby's face. It passes as he quickly sobers and asks about side effects and reactions.  
  
~~~****~~~~*****~~~~~*******~~~~ BOBBY'S POV ~~~****~~~~*****~~~~~*******~~~~  
  
" There shouldn't be any lasting damage to Alex. She looks like she has a strong immune system, and highly adaptable."  
  
"Alright, is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, she will be feeling groggy and a bit hinky tonight and tomorrow, but the odd thing with Carophetina is that while some hallucinogens cause amnesia during the period of intake, Carophetina doesn't have that effect. People still remember everything perfectly." Pausing to catch his breath Vance continues.  
  
During the pause, Goren has a few thoughts of his own. This guy sure knows a lot about Carophetina. Dammit! He is a doctor Bobby!!  
  
" Also, she will be very prone to faints and dizzy spells for the next 48 hours and I would highly recommend someone stay with her until she is back to her original state. There will be nausea and maybe a bit of a high temperature. Check on her every 3 hours at least to make sure that she's not sleeping face down, otherwise she could suffocate, or at the very least, wake up with an extremely sore stomach."  
  
"Will do Doc."  
  
"Ok, here's my card call me if anything happens ok? I'll be here all night?" He hands me his card.  
  
"Thanks." I shake hands with the doctor and turn to the figure who is now sitting on the table, doing something very un-Alex like. Checking her nails.  
  
"Ally, ready to go?"  
  
"Yep." For a second she looks slightly green, and I can see the goosebumps on her sinewy arms. "Uh. I don't feel to good, too cold."  
  
"Here take this," I say as I shrug off my jacket and place it gently around her shoulders. Wrapping my arm around her petite frame, I nod my goodbye to the doctor.  
  
"I will call your boss for you." Doctor Vance tells us just as we are exiting the room.  
  
I nod my thanks over my shoulder.  
  
************ Alex POV ***********  
  
Bobby's jacket is still warm around my shoulders, it smells so much like him. The sweet, typical scent of Bobby with a hint of spicy after-shave. I want to keep it forever. If getting sick means I get to spend more time with Bobby, maybe I should get sick more often. I realize that Bobby's arm is around me. Suddenly, I am reminded of a high school infatuation.  
  
We reach his car, and I'm beginning to feel another wave of nausea washing over me as I find my self gripping on to my sides. Goren's jacket no longer seems so warm. I just want to go home and sleep this off.  
  
Friggin cheap beers!  
  
As Bobby starts up the car, I wonder what kind of music he listens to. I am thinking, by use of my observation skills, he's probably a fan of 70's rock. So on impulse, I turn on the radio, and am surprised when calming, classical music flows out of the speakers. Had I been a total classical buff, I would have easily named the piece I heard. The soft, melancholy strains of Beethoven's 'Sonate Quasi Una Fantasia' or 'Moonlight Sonata,' felt strangely appropriate to the situation in which I found myself. Even with a lack of musical knowledge, I could easily feel the strange sadness singing through the soft melodic chords. It quickly becomes too depressing so I check all the other stations: two latest-pop stations, a hip-hop station, and two other stations I don't actually know how to categorize.  
  
Involuntarily, I raise an eyebrow and smile at his at his taste for music, not as a hypothesized, but tasteful. Not at all unlike the stations I listen to, except for the two stations that I couldn't categorize.  
  
Bobby must have noticed my reaction, as he casually asks.  
  
"What, don't you like classical. It helps me relax after along day of putting up with a certain Alexandra Eames."  
  
"Hey" I whine as we pull up at a red light. I sock him lightly on the chest and retort.  
  
"I am not that bad you know! I have to put up with not only you, but Carver and Deakins as well. All you men bully me!" I then pretend to sulk and act pissed at him. I am surprised at my own reaction.  
  
Bobby chuckles, as the light turns green, and he starts the car up again.  
  
"Yeah right. We do everything for you. Everything." He pauses, considering what he has just said. " Alright, maybe not everything. But we certainly look out for you!"  
  
I don't answer, but mutter something that must be incoherent to him, as I barely heard myself. " I wish you would though."  
  
"What was that, Alex?" Bobby said playfully.  
  
I'm starting to wonder if any of the Carophetina leaked into his system.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
A few minutes later, we stop again. I realize that we are at Bobby's apartment. We turn our faces at the same time, but I beat him to speaking,  
  
"Bobby, what are we doing at your apartment?"  
  
"I'm picking up some clothes and stuff, then I'm going over to your place. Are you ok? You normally would have figured that out easily."  
  
"I'm fine. I'll wait here for you."  
  
"Ok, stick around?"  
  
"Look at me," I gesture toward my tired and drugged body. "Does it look like I'm going to be moving at all tonight?"  
  
I was sure I heard him sigh before he turned and headed up the stairs to his apartment.  
  
A sudden idea flies into my mind as I watch Bobby climb up the stairs and throw a glance behind his shoulder. I smile and blow him a kiss.  
  
Hmm, judging by what happened before we went into The BTS Bar, and what the doctor said about me being out of character, I might be able to get a reaction without him going all weird. Hey, maybe I'm not so out of character after all, I'm still thinking about consequences. Something I normally do . I think. Anyway, if I just get out of the car, and lean against the car.  
  
I check the rearview mirror  
  
Perfect, there are a group of guys on the pavement about a hundred meters behind the car, if they come out the same time as Bobby, maybe we can get some action going, this'll be fun!  
  
So I get out of the car, leaving Bobby's jacket on the passenger seat. I flip my fair hair casually as the group draws closer. I see Bobby come into the foyer.  
  
Go me! Go me! What timing! Wooo! Who's the man .. um..er I mean woman!  
  
Bobby is coming out of the door now. By the look on his face, I can tell that he is trying to figure out what I am doing.  
  
The group slow as they walk towards me, fingers pointing, heads turning and lips whistling. Guess I haven't completely lost my touch!  
  
They stop in front of me.  
  
"Nice outfit you got there. Sizzling."  
  
"Thanks." I reply. I lower my lashes and peer from underneath them "You're looking pretty good yourself, there."  
  
"Thanks. Listen me and the gang here are going out for some beer here. Would I be able to interest a foxy lady such as yourself to a beer?"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm in need of something else."  
  
"I'm sure I could satisfy your needs and show you a good time."  
  
Yeah right. I'm thinking. In a thong!  
  
"Thanks." I purr seductively as I lean in closer and place a hand on his chest. " But I need a special time, special person. And how do I know you ain't gonna take me in for a one night stand and leave me hanging afterwards?"  
  
"You don't. But your loss. See you around."  
  
"See ya!" I reward him with a playful wink.  
  
Bobby's eyes are out of his sockets, his jaw hinged open so wide I thought it was going to fall off, and his face a very intriguing pink. Not to mention the possesive territorial l like glint in his eyes.  
  
Man, that look on Bobby's face is just PRICELESS!!! I should do this more often! I would pay to get a mask made like that!.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Deakins POV! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bringgggggggggggggg....  
  
I pick up the phone, all ready knowing who it is.  
  
"Hey Jamey. How'd it go?"  
  
"Hey James. You really shouldn't answer the phone like that in case your two lovebirds call. Or worse, the higher ups!"  
  
"Oh I'm sooo scared. Not. Ok maybe if it was Goren and Eames, cause I know they would kill me. But hey, I've lied to the Commissioner and his buddies before! But seriously, have you ever heard of caller ID?"  
  
"What ever. Now, there's nothing serious with Eames at all. I will write down everything I noticed about the wound and drug and send you a copy. Good thing I used to be a Forensic Pathologist."  
  
"Good, and I had forgotten to tell you to check it. Let me guess, it was Caropheino." I tell him, relieved he actually remembered.  
  
"Nope, but it's cousin, Carophetina." I hear my friend pause. "Come though think of it, you sound awfully sure of yourself. Why, I wouldn't put it past you to set this up just for a kiss!"  
  
"Well, I didn't get to become a captain for nothing, or without doing at least a little bit of meddling." I shoot back, fiddling with the little sign on my desk that says ' Captain James Deakins.'  
  
"True, True."  
  
"Anyway, how's the wife?" I ask him.  
  
The conversation continues long into the night!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to cut it off there! But I wasn't sure what to do next. I think that next chapter might (*might*) be the last chapter with POVs because it gets kid of confusing after a while.  
  
Oh and I really to think that Alex and HIV will be a twist to the story, but that depends if the needle was un-infected!  
  
Anyway, please read, review, and tell me what you think! Oh and no flames please!  
  
Oh and this is kinda urgent but I need your help. What do the numbers 427 23 0951? It has something to do with SMS but I don't know what !  
  
Please reply either by reviewing or emailing! black_storm_ci@hotmail.com 


	9. Fresh air and the Bloody lift

Disclaimer: They belong to Dick Wolf, sick of saying this.  
  
I can't believe that Criminal Intent is off for two months!!!!  
  
Riverstar if I find that I have missed an episode because you told me it would not be back for a while. I swear I will kill you. *Shakes fist! *.  
  
Just a question, but has anyone placed bets on when I'm going to finish this fic!  
  
Enjoy! (how many times EXACTLY have I said this. )  
  
Just quickly again, what do the number 427230951 mean to you, a clue is SMS. It should be something to a place in Australia. I have no idea what!  
  
ANWAY finally starting!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goren finally manages to get his eyes back in their sockets, his jaw back up and the glint in his eyes gone. The territorial manner gone and replaced by a frazzled calmness.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks.  
  
"Oh! Just getting some fresh air." Alex says innocently, fanning her face.  
  
"Right." Bobby was skeptical. It looked more to him that she was stirring things up for a reaction.  
  
"You took too long and it's getting hot." Eames whined, another thing she seldom did. " Besides, there are so many cute guys around here. How come you never told me?"  
  
Goren gave her a growl for a response.  
  
"Don't worry Bobby. They weren't my type. So as far as I'm concerned, you still have a chance."  
  
Again, silence was her answer, only this time she was awarded with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Can I go home now? I wana go to bed!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Thanks Bobby!" She gave him a light peck on the cheek and plopped herself dramatically in the passengers seat.  
  
Sighing, and thinking for the billionth time, how Alex could change from nervous and uptight just hours ago before going into the bar, and all bubbly now.  
  
Women. He'd never understand them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They pulled up in front of Alex's apartment. It the occurred to her that Bobby had never seen her place before. Subconsciously, her mind ran through a list of things. Laundry. Done. Dishes. Agh always done. Books. Tidy  
  
Why am I so nervous? Alex thought. It's only Goren!  
  
After getting out of Bobby's car. Alex fishes around for her key ring and opened the door to the lobby.  
  
They both top in front of the elevator. They both reach for the button at the same time. Their hands touch and sparks fly. Electricity flies through them as they both let out an inaudible gasp, hoping the other hasn't heard and as they are sneaking a look at the other, only to be caught. All happens in perfect rhythm and harmony.  
  
Arriving with a ping, the lift stop and the mechanical doors slide open. They walk in with Bobby's hand protectively on the small of her back.  
  
Eames notices Bobby's hand through the thin fabric of her top, she tries to ignore it and reaches forward for the 'Level 5' button, but ends up pressing 'Level 3 instead. Blushing, she quickly corrects herself.  
  
The doors slide shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* LOL that is like the absolute best place to stop isn't it! But I assure you that I will have the next chapter up very soon. Provided that your wonderful reviews keep coming in! ~Black ~*~ Storm~ 


	10. Sleeping Beauty

Halycon Chivalry Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine and I have nothing particularly sarcastic to say either.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there I hope you like this. Don't forget to review!  
  
Thank you SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO much to Amy for writing this, I was like completely out of it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The elevator door slid shut and it, and its occupants started to ascend. Not being able to help himself because this is the type of person Bobby is, he looks around, and takes in his surrounding, as plain and boring as it is. He notices, from his position behind Alex, that the elevator had been recently cleaned, painted, repaired.  
  
Arriving at the third floor with a ping, the elevator jolted to a halt and as a result, Alex started to once again feel woozy. Her uneasiness had just started to pass, because the unsteady upward inertia of the elevator had ceased, when its doors closed and once again started its upward crawl. As a result of this, and mostly because of the drugs in her system, she ended up losing her balance and fell back into Goren who was standing behind her. Due to his catlike reflexes, he caught her before she hit the deck, and steadied her on her feet; but he didn't remove his protective hold around her waist.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, still obviously concerned over her condition.  
  
"Uh . yup. I'm ok. Thanks for catching me," was her quick but not so reassuring reply.  
  
"If you say so," retorted a still very unconvinced Goren. He did after all know that she was everything but 'ok.'  
  
At this moment, another wave of nausea washed over Alex and she silently vowed to never touch cheap beers again, or take assignments like this one ever again. Unsteadily she leaned further into Bobby's warm frame as they continued their seemingly never-ending elevator ride. Before they reached her floor though, Alex passed out cold. Trying to rouse her, Bobby gently slapped her cheeks.  
  
"Alex? Alex?" he gently cooed. "Come on sleepyhead wake up."  
  
His only answer was a series of incoherent mumbling. In fact, the words she muttered didn't even seem to resemble words at all. Sleep, it seemed, was refusing to release her, at least at this very moment in time. Giving up all attempts of waking her, he decided that it would be easiest to just pick her up and carry her the rest of the way.  
  
"Man you're light Alex," he muttered to himself as he lifted her into his arms. It concerned him that she was so light; it looked as though he was going to have to make her eat.  
  
"Oh finally," he all but cheered as they arrived on the fifth floor.  
  
Walking toward her apartment, it suddenly occurred to him that he'd never seen the inside of it. Sure, he knew where she lived and what number it was and all that jazz, but he'd never actually stepped foot inside her home turf. Stopping in front of her door, Bobby just stood and thought.  
  
'How the hell am I supposed to get in?'  
  
Luckily he was saved from having to break in as sleep released Alex from its grasp.  
  
"Uhn . Bobby . Down . can stand . Keys . Back pocket ." was all she disjointedly blabbed out.  
  
It was all Bobby needed, however, as she had basically solved his dilemma semi-unconsciously.  
  
He gently set her down on the ground making sure she landed on her feet and not on her backside, but he kept his own arm still firmly around her waist for support. It was then that he realised that his troubles weren't quite over just yet. She had just mentioned that her keys were in the back pocket of her tight fitting skirt and it appeared to him that Alex had no intention of getting them out.  
  
'Oh boy this should be fun,' he thought as he tried to get his mind out of the gutter. 'This is going to be one hell of a night.'  
  
Quickly he reached into her back pocket and fished around for her keys. He found them and pulled them out, but he wasn't fast enough to stop himself from copping a feel of her firm buttocks from the thin layer of material, which separated his hand from her butt. Awkwardly, he unlocked her door and carried her inside. It was my some small miracle that she had once again lost consciousness.  
  
Playing a quick game of 'search the house and deduce,' Bobby found her bedroom and gently, but unceremoniously dumped his slumbering partner on her bed. He carefully removed her shoes, tossed them somewhere to be found later, and covered her over then left the room.  
  
Plonking himself on her couch, he sighed as he flipped on her TV. This was going to be one hell of a long night for both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Please don't whoop my ass for changing most of it but I couldn't help it. And I wouldn't extend this chapter, save further development for chapter 11. 


	11. Female Bathrooms and Streaky Mucus

Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A/N: Here are the others. There are not many though.  
  
Decayed, seriously ill, morally unjust, worthless, offensive, wretched, unsustainable, horror, short- lived (thank god.), hideous, shocking, unpleasant, excessive, horrid, disagreeable, revolting, rough, indignant, unworthy, insult, humiliating, scornful, foolish, unrestrained, irregular, slow witted, dim wit, slow, just there, take-up-air-space, lacking, typical, uninteresting, stupor, lethargic, obese, obtuse, obssesful (for people like me.), dazed, torpid, helpless, unhelpful, molesting, harassing, unsuitable, wrong, hard, molded, cheap, reinforced, strict, stern, unresponsive, inevitable, mentally disturbed.  
  
This applies to some hospital chairs, but not all.  
  
Huge thanks to Amy as she did the last chapter for me as I had a severe writers block. Maybe Carophetina would work!  
  
Personally I think this chapter is a bit stupid but o well.  
  
Anyway here it is!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ There was nothing on TV so Bobby just flicked through all the channels over and over. Finally, giving in to boredom, he went to check on Alex.  
  
He padded down the hallway to her room, and opened her door slightly. Peeking in, he found her peacefully sleeping between the sheets. Bobby went over and sat next to her on the bed. He put a hand on her forehead to get her temperature. She was a little warm, but he remembered the doctor saying something about a slight fever. Oh well.  
  
Quietly, Bobby sat there debating whether to kiss her or what. Finally, he left a kiss on her cheek and forehead. A slow smile appeared on the woman's face, but it was lost on Bobby, as it was too dark to see. He turned to leave the room. Almost at the door, Eames starts choking and coughing and Bobby doubles back. Rousing her from sleep, he asks how she feels.  
  
"Hey Ally. You were tired so I put you straight to bed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sick. Remind me never to have cheap beers, or take assignments like this again."  
  
"I wouldn't let you anyway." Bobby replied gently.  
  
"Uh-oh! I feel bad." A wave of sudden nausea had swept over Bobby's companion like a silent storm.  
  
"Ok, let's get you to the bathroom."  
  
"Can't I just use a puke bucket?" Alex groaned and whined.  
  
"You could. But would you want to smell and face vomit or as the ME would say Gastric/Stomach contents."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"Yeah".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, they head to the bathroom, with Goren feeling queasy. Which was rather queer, as he never got queasy around even the most decomposed corpses? Female bathrooms made him nervous. He never understood why women were so obsessed with their appearance anyway. Alex obviously wasn't, he thought. She doesn't need to bother.  
  
He steeped into the bathroom after Alex, who promptly found a stool, and sat in front of the basin.  
  
"Why not throw up in the toilet? Do it where all the disgusting stuff belongs?"  
  
Alex decided to mimic Bobby a little. "I could, but would I want to look at what ever has been in there, waiting to puke, because I can't predict exactly when I'm going to puke."  
  
"You got a point."  
  
"Haven't we already had this conversation?" Alex asked teasingly. With a triumphant smile on her face which quickly turned to a twisted grimace.  
  
"Yeah, and look at where it got you." Bobby countered completely missing her facial expression. "Have you been watching Crossing Jordan?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because that's exactly what was said between Woody and Jordan when he got her out of jail." Bobby explained.  
  
" I thought you didn't watch cop shows like that."  
  
"I don't, it's just that I like the interaction and the story lines." Bobby defended himself.  
  
Alex is in the process of opening her mouth to reply. But ends up opening her mouth to expel the nasty contents of her stomach.  
  
*A/N: * Do Not read this if you have just eaten or have a weak stomach. Or you may find your stomach contents will look a little like this. * From the assignment, bits of beer nuts, masses of brown alcohol, most likely the beer with streaks of blue mucus.  
  
The hamburger from lunch with extra Sweet chili sauce, once a clear substance with sediment and suspension, now a slimy, orangy brown swirling down the sink. The French fries with the tomato sauce, which because of the preservatives was a bit mucusy, again with light blue streaks. The Kit- Kats, a lost cause, an indescribable mass, of gooey chocolate, long since blended in with the rest of her fuel of the past 36 hours or so.  
  
The Carophetina, mixed with the caffeine of the diet coke she had 12 hours earlier, the paracetomol of the Morphine and the cheap, spike beer, it was amazing she wasn't in a coma. If paracetemol and alcohol were not a bad enough mix, and with god knows what in the beer too.  
  
Bobby remembered a case down in South America, some guy who wanted to get chicks started spiking his drinks. Paracetemol. The person thought that that it was an aphrodisiac and would attract more women. Unfortunately, the plan went to hell and it all went wrong. These women were all out of town, they were travelling when they decided to snag a beer or two. By the time these highly mobile women had died, they were too far out of town to be traced back. It was a theory. No one had ever known the truth or where the guy went.  
  
They had died of Liver poisoning. A yellowish tan stain was found in the fibrous tissue of the liver. After the tox screen of the 18th victim, it was then known that over 10g of paracetemol had been in just that 390 mL of beer. A lethal dose. One part lethal drug, to 38 parts of equally dangerous substance.  
  
No one had ever been caught. Looking at the now decomposed food needed to fuel a human body, stained by hydrochloric acid strong enough to eat through the body of an automobile car. He realized that the only reason our stomachs were not harmed by the substance was probable because of the filmy mucus on the walls of the stomach.  
  
Bobby sighed. He recalled someone once saying. Round and Round and Round it goes, where it stops, no one knows. That is the word of crime for you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ I know, I know, this chapter was a bit stupid, not really focused on the characters at all. I have no way of proving that my theories of blue mucus, parecetemol poisoning and liver poisoning are accurate, but that is my theory about forensic pathology from the human anatomy. Fluoride (water) plus hydrochloric acid plus chloroflurocarbons plus pigra seawater diatoms result in milky suspension with 1 % plasma. It's a combo of a lot of things. Sorry if I bored you with all that!!  
  
The quote about crime is from Catherine Willows, CSI.  
  
The little conversation mentioned by Bobby, is indeed from Crossing Jordan. It takes place in the episode of No Place Like home when Woody bails Jordan out of jail for 'you think this guy is going to want to talk to you after you chased him down and stuck a gun to his face in broad day light?'- Det. Woody Hoyt.  
  
I don't own CSI or Crossing Jordan, or Criminal Intent regretfully. Hmm. Good thing I don't own the hospital chair company wither, otherwise I'd be bad mouthed all over the place. 


	12. Please Stay Bobby

A/N: Hey everyone again. I will try to focus more on the characters this time and try to make it a bit better!  
  
Just out of curiosity if anyone reads this. Does anyone think that this fic has been going on for too long?  
  
Anyway Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh and I almost conveniently forgot to say that I don't own Law and Order:Criminal Intent although I do own Alex's brother.  
  
Here it is!  
  
Oh and just one other thing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep those reviews coming!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"Ugh! Goren, take me back to my room. I'm tired," Alex groaned.  
  
"All right. Are you sure you are not going to puke? Because I would hate to clean up after you," Bobby said, sounding somewhat skeptical of her decision. It was the truth. Bobby was a strong man, but he hated the sight of carpet and vomit.  
  
"Yeah, just help me will you?" The blonde-haired woman tried to stand up without much luck. If it weren't for her partner's quick reflexes for the second time that night, she would have surely reached the ground.  
  
"That's it. I'm going to carry you," Bobby sighed. On one hand, he wanted to feel his arms around the woman he had grown to love, but he wanted to do it so that he wasn't feeling like he was taking advantage of her current state.  
  
Winding her arms around Robert's neck, Alex was slowly and gently carried to her room, where she was laid gently between the sheets. After tucking her in, Bobby paused in the dark, not knowing what to do. He sat at the edge of her bed and stroked her hair. Planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, he turned to leave.  
  
"Bobby wait." A weak voice reached his ears.  
  
"What is it, Alex?"  
  
"I'm scared." Her reply was in a wavery voice, so different from the strong, efficient cop voice he was so used to now.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Goren asked gently, understanding her need to be with someone. Underneath the hard, tough-cop exterior, Robert Goren did indeed have feelings.  
  
"Stay with me." The three words triggered off a chain of emotions. Excitement. Apprehension. Understanding. Love.  
  
"All right." He went outside to search for a chair. It was going to be a long night, but she was worth it.  
  
Alexandra heard a shuffling and soft scraping sound out in the kitchen from a chair being moved, gently so as not to disturb her. Bobby being considerate. Always thinking of me. Even the smallest detail. A feeling washed over her. One that had washed over her many times lately.  
  
It wasn't really a bad thing, it didn't even smother her for too long. It was more a dark bird of unrequited love hovering over her. Unrequited love. Or so she thought.  
  
She heard the soft, padding footsteps made by her partner. A rhythm she now knew so well, she could swear on a stack of bibles in the middle of Congress that she would recognize it among a million others.  
  
A figure appeared at her door, hesitating slightly at the threshold of the door before continuing into her room.  
  
Bobby placed the chair near the bed so he could watch her sleep, but close enough to the window so he could see a few twinkling lights. Being in his partner's room was somewhere he had only expected to be in his dreams. It was a pale beige color that suited her personality. Practical and cool. He sat down and tried to find a comfortable position. He shuffled a bit.  
  
"Bobby?" A soft voice called out to him.  
  
"Yeah Lexi?" was his reply.  
  
"Come sleep with me. I'm scared and it's more comfortable than the chair you just dragged in," Alex reasoned. She was a bundle of nerves after the night's events, all she wanted was Bobby's arms around her to keep her safe.  
  
"You sure? I mean I don't want to make you feel like I'm taking advantage of you." He reasoned, he did not want her to feel rejected, yet not that she was being taken advantage of either.  
  
"Yes. Just come here. Please." She whispered. "I need you."  
  
The three words broke up all the tension from the events of their evening. Alex scooted over a bit allowing Goren to lie next to her. Nervously, Goren snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so her back was to him. His companion reached out for that arm and pulled it up to her chest were she played with his fingers until she fell asleep.  
  
Listening to the slow, rhythmic breathing of his partner, Bobby knew that the woman beside him was asleep. While she had fallen asleep a long while ago, he still lay wide-awake thinking about the turn of events that had happened.  
  
Them agreeing to the assignment, the rose and their hug outside BTS nightclub. The way she moved inside the club, enticing Glenn Purdy, the whole time wishing that she were enticing him. Shut up Bobby! He pushed that thought out of his head and continued with his train of thoughts.  
  
He remembered him thinking about her in the bar while watching her dance. Realizing he was in love. Defeatingly realizing that she didn't love him back.  
  
Watching Deakins signal to move outside to continue the surveillance op. Finding two dark figures in a corner. The needle breaking her skin and entering.  
  
The doctor's office and the light comments there. Dr. Vance. Bobby had liked him; he was like Deakins in a way. Patronizing like James was, but yet very unpatronizing, even more so than Deakins if that was possible.  
  
His taking Alex home, the run in with her 'oxygen needs' and then the elevator. His hand, her bum and her back pocket. Her vomiting, blue mucus streaks, Crossing Jordan lines and now this.  
  
And now this.  
  
From his current position, he could smell her shampoo. Peachy. Hmmm. Her scent lingered in his nostrils. Soap Peachy-shampoo, slight perfume and the gun cleaning substance they used, Hoopes no. 9. Which all led to one very distinct smell. Detective Alexandra Jaime Eames.  
  
He felt his eyelids get droopy and he started drifting off to sleep.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~  
  
A/N:  
  
Finish chapter 12!  
  
No I am kidding ya, Go on and read the next bit and do not forget to review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 3:30 a.m. Apartment Complex of Alexandra Eames ******  
  
Robert woke up in darkness. Only he didn't realize that, he squinted in the dark and found Alex tossing around. She murmured incoherently and tossed some more. Then something barely audible came out of her mouth. Causing Goren to become wide awake.  
  
".I love you Bobby Goren."  
  
Then some shrieks came out. Coming out of his daze, Bobby gently roused her. She woke up crying and clinging to him.  
  
"Shh... Sh. Sh. Alex it's okay. I'm here." Gentle word soothed Alex and she realized where she was."  
  
"Bobby?" she asked the room of darkness, not sure if he was really there with her. By now, some of the nausea had rubbed off in sleep.  
  
"You alright, there Ally?" His voiced was of genuine concern. He was really worried about her condition.  
  
"Oh Bobby! I had the worst dream." She realized that she wasn't alone and broke down into raging sobs. She knew it was only a shot in the neck. But her brother was killed that way too. She couldn't talk for a while. Finally she calmed down enough to speak.  
  
"Alex. Shhh. Stop crying now. It's okay to be scared. Honey?"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ There will be more please review! 


	13. We need to talk

Disclaimer: Same as always. A? N: I need some reviewing and some serious encouragement people. I swear. I'm getting sick of this fic. It stinks, man!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Alex had sunk back into a faint suddenly and her breathing was shallow.  
  
"Alex? Alex?" Bobby said gently slapping her cheeks. "Please girl you can't do this now. We got a case to solve!"  
  
Suddenly feeling guilty that all he could think about was the case he cursed himself aloud.  
  
"Gee Bobby. Is that all you can think about?"  
  
"Bobby? Can you get me some water?" Alex asked weakly, finally waking.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Stay here okay?" And he got up and left the room for a glass of water. He looked for a clean glass then looked through her cupboards, looking for some Paracetemol, not finding any, he brought her back some cookies.  
  
Easing herself into a sitting position, Alex gratefully accepted it then smiled in the dark thinking how sweet it was of Goren to bring back Cookies. Bobby put a hand on her forehead. Her temperature was normal. Maybe she was just hungry.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"Nuh. Can't get to sleep. Not tired anyways." Eames said. "Just a bit hungry.  
  
"Wait here ok? I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Bobby left her in her room and returned to the kitchen again. He switched on the rangehood light so there was enough light but not enough to disturb his partner.  
  
He put the kettle on, and put some instant chocolate mix into two mugs. Looking in the fridge he found some eggs and not much else, so he just took them and made her scrambled eggs.  
  
When everything was ready, he took everything back to her room.  
  
"Extra early breakfast in bed." Bobby said maneuvering the tray in the dark, miraculously not tripping. Also succeeding in reminding his partner how early is was.  
  
"Oh! Bugger. I didn't realize it was this early, Bobby. I didn't mean to wake you up! And you had to go make me something to eat too." Alex said guiltily. "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"It's fine Ally. I would have done anything for you. I'm not really tired anyway." Reaching over to put the tray down on the chair, he reassures her. He turns on the bedside light and hands her the eggs hot chocolate.  
  
"Yummy. Thanks Bobby you're the best. No partner has ever made breakfast for me, you know?"  
  
" First time for everything. Eat up skinny-bones."  
  
"Me not skinny. Just erm. not skinny." Alex concluded. She couldn't quite find a word. The two settled into a comfortable silence, Alex finished her eggs, and started on her drink, while Bobby was still looking at the air bubbles in his mug.  
  
"Are you going to drink that?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah. Just looking at the air bubbles." He confessed.  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Freak? I'm not the one with the milk mustache." Bobby countered.  
  
"Where." Alex reached up. Bobby covered her hand with his. And kissed it off gently. Expecting a slap that he probably knew was coming. But all he got was a giggle.  
  
"You know normally I'd slap you or something, then call SVU, but somehow I just don't think I should. After all you've done for me."  
  
"Hmmm. That was some dream you had you know. Do you always roll around that much when you sleep?"  
  
"You'll have to find out then. Won't you?" Alex purred seductively.  
  
"Yeah. I'll take you on anytime." Bobby sighed. " You know, we've been partners for ages now, but we don't really know all that much about each other. Personal Lives I mean."  
  
"I know. I'm not tired so let's talk." Alex said. "Might as well start."  
  
She proceeded to tell him how her life had never been pleasant. Except for her brother and father. Her mother had been an alcoholic and done drugs. And came home smelling like the cheap cologne of the men that she had been sleeping with. And how she used to bring them around and they would abuse her when her father or brother weren't around. How she had almost been relieved when she had been killed in a car accident.  
  
"I even got kidnapped and almost raped by one of the guys my mother was sleeping with. It was a set up, I tried to tell my dad and my father, but the words wouldn't come out. I told the police but they wouldn't believe me." Alex said quietly.  
  
Slowly, she continued her story.  
  
"After my mother died, me, my dad and my brother Jeff became real close. Even better than before. It was like my mother was the one thing that kept us from being close. There wasn't a thing I didn't know about them. Or so I thought. It turned out that my brother was a FBI agent. Dad knew, and tried to explain. When he died. When they did the external examination at the morgue they found pinpricks on his neck. The guys he had been abducted by had injected him with a hallucinogen, somehow he got loose and put himself behind the wheel of a car. Unfortunately, he never made it home."  
  
She pauses, and Bobby can see just how painful this is for her and is touched that she is willing to share this with him. This was a side of Alex he never saw.  
  
Then she told him how her father had died. He was a detective with the NYPD. She told him how she could still remember the day they called her when she was a teenager to tell me that her father was in hospital from gun shot wounds to the chest. And that he was soon to die.  
  
She gazes at Bobby who gazes intently back at her.  
  
"He told me that he didn't have much time, it was only hours before he passed away that he gave me this necklace." Alex indicated the heart shaped diamond pendant. "He'd wanted to give it to me for my fourteenth birthday. I thought that it would be too painful to keep. But he told me it was his wish, so he would always be remembered by me. So I kept it. For memories sake."  
  
Tears were now in Alex's eyes and it was getting harder for her to speak. She remembered the times way back and relayed them to Goren.  
  
"I remember exactly 7 minutes before he died. He told me that he would always love me, and he would always be looking over me. He said he would make sure life treated me right and that I would find someone that loved me as he did. But I did not think it was possible. My father had a best friend. I knew him very well. But we have drifted apart during the years. But I know he is well, and he helped me find my feet after the funeral."  
  
"Who was this person?" Bobby asked. He had a feeling he knew. He was wrong.  
  
"Deakins." Alex said. And Bobby's jaw unhinged. "That's the reason I'm always in his office. He's helped me through my father's death, and I helped him through his wife's. We've always been close. He's like my father."  
  
Continuing, she finished her story. How, after her father's funeral, she had made her mind up to bring criminals to justice as they had destroyed her family and her life. When she was 20, she left college for the Academy. Alex had started out as an officer, the decided to be a detective. She had contacted Deakins and he helped her get a job.  
  
"I got a bit more training then I got partnered with this jerk, who is still the most selfish bastard I have ever known. Almost got me killed, asked my for a transfer to a different department. I ended up with Deakins, not that I minded. I ended up with my ex-boyfriend for a partner. For a while we were great, but things became tricky when she found out that he had been sleeping with a rival of her's in the same office. I demanded another transfer I got you. And for that, I have Deakins to thank. He made sure I got a partner I would most likely stick with this time. Going by my bad experience with other partners and men. But you're my partner now."  
  
Now Bobby realized how Alexandra Eames was the woman she was. After lots of endurance both physically and physiologically, she had turned into the woman that most now saw.  
  
Unless you looked under the surface. There she was scarred with bad experiences, none of which were her fault. She was vulnerable and only three people knew of this. Herself, Deakins and now Bobby himself. Alex locked eyes with him and concluded with a last statement.  
  
"I've never told anyone this before, I've always kept stuff bottled inside. You're my best friend, Bobby, you've saved me so many times before, I've lost count. I don't ever want anyone else for a partner." She gave him a hug, which he returned. Alex took off her pendant and gave it to Bobby to examine, since he seemed curious.  
  
"Guess it's my turn?" Bobby started. " I had a normal life. Well, about as normal a life you could get when your mother was a schizophrenic and your father slept with women all over town."  
  
Bobby explained had taken cared of his mother until she died. He'd left collage 19, then moved over to Brooklyn. When his flat mate had been murdered, Goren got interested in Police work and even more into biology and forensics. Not that he hadn't been already.  
  
"My biology teacher didn't think I was much fun at all." Bobby said.  
  
"Yeah you said sometihing about him in a case ages ago."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, all my teachers thought I was a bit of a know-it-all. I was close to my mother. When I got bored of the work, I some how managed to convince them to let me skip a grade. So I skipped fifth and sixth, then eighth later on."  
  
Alex grinned at the description, if she didn't love the guy so much already, she would have been tempted to agree. She could picture the frustration he would have caused his teachers as a child, asking about everything, and correcting even the smallest detail. She wasn't surprised, Bobby was very organised and meticulous.  
  
Goren was still talking so Eames tuned in again.  
  
"My first partner was here at Major Case. A guy who cared more about his hair and looks then what kind of perp we were after. Then I to Deakins said I wanted a new partner. Was a guy called Elliot Stabler. He was a great guy, wanted to work with SVU so he transferred, and I got partnered with you."  
  
Bobby told how he had not said what kind of partner he wanted, to him any person would be better then the guy he got partnered with first off.  
  
"Now I'm glad I didn't say anything. Or I might not have gotten you. I feel the same way about you. And I'm happy."  
  
Goren might express his feelings in conservative and small ways, but both of them knew there were hidden depths in their relationship.  
  
"At least you had a good childhood. No broken hearts or anything." Alex said.  
  
"You're kidding me. My life is one hell of a weird one."  
  
Silence hung in the air. Alex felt it was time to address an issue that had been on her mind for a while. She spoke up the same time as her partner did.  
  
"Bobby we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah. Yeah. Cliffhanger I know. But I didn't know how to make them tell eachother. I mean writing a letter has been done twice, so has over fish and chips, once, now what. I honestly could not think of anything!  
  
Should I do more?  
  
-"What four words to men to fear the most." -". ..Can we talk"  
  
Please review.  
  
Oh. In case I don't update soon enough. (I think I will though) EVERYONE HAVE A SAFE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAVE FUN AND STAY SAFE. OH (at the risk of sounding like your mother.) AND STAY IN ONE PIECE. 


	14. END!

Disclaimer: Same as everything else! Except for some of the info on their pasts.

A/N: This I going to be the last chapter of this story. HUGE thanks to those that have been following this fic since it started, especially Riverstar, Dom05, Chloe6, Bekki and Cam. Really appreciate it guys!

Anyway, look out for my other fics, which are going to update … soon!

Please enjoy and review!

Enjoy!(hehe)

This is my Valentines day Contribution, though it was spose' to be up Christmas!

-

"Bobby..."

"Alex…"

"You go first."

"Okay. Just hear me out ok. This has been on my mind for a long time now, and I think it's about time I tell you before it's too late or something else happens."

"We're friends. Best friends even. I can tell you anything. You do the same to me. We look out for each other, we work together and we trust each other. And I don't know if you feel the same way, but I think we should explore this…relationship a little further. See what it might be like. If we don't like it we can go back to being friends."

" Maybe we could just spend more time together, maybe we could date. But the thing is I don't know. But I get the feeling that you want the same thing." Alex paused. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I really love you and everything Alex, I think we can make this work."

"Good." Suddenly having afterthoughts. "What if we screw this up? I mean there's work and there's…"

Taking her hands in his own, Bobby looked into her eyes and told her. " We are not going to screw this up. And Deakins can help sort this out, right?" And kissed her gently, waiting for her response.

"No. We aren't." Alex murmured against his lips. "Tired?"

"Yeah. Bobby, can you just hold me? I don't know if I'll be able to sleep otherwise."

"Sure thing, Lex. Just don't kick me okay?" Goren said, bringing his arm to rest on her waist, the other to tangle in her hair. Alex sighed contentedly and put her hands on his chest. For the first time, in a long while, she felt at peace with all her demons.

"Yes, Bobby. You know what I said about my dad watching over me and making sure I found someone?"

"Yeah."

" I think that someone is you."

"Me too." And the pair drifted off to sleep.

-

THE END

I can't hear anything you're saying about an anticlimax! LOL. Lemme know what you think of this. Sequel anyone? Or maybe I should do an Alternate ending?

HUGE thanks to everyone who has followed this fic or reviewed!

Hope you liked this Valentines Day update. Apologies for taking so long to tie it up,despite having it around for afesand anticlimax-ish!

You know the weird thing is I re-read this, I was like 'I wrote that?'. It just doesn't seem like my writing! Funny what time will do to your memory!

Please review...since I FINALLY got it up!

Thanks SOOO much to everyone who has followed this. I love all of you!

And so, I must now bid a tearful goodbye to my first CI fic! Nooo... starts to cry

Black Storm


End file.
